A conventional transistor is known in which metal silicide is formed on a gate electrode or source/drain regions in order to reduce electric resistance thereof.
In order to form an upper member of a transistor such as a capacitor, etc., under high temperature conditions, each member composing a transistor is required to have thermal stability, however, the thermal stability of commonly used metal silicide such as Ni silicide, etc., is not high.
On the other hand, it is known that the thermal stability of the Ni silicide is improved by forming the Ni silicide on a Si:C crystal. This technique, for example, is disclosed in a non-patent literary document of Liow et al. “Strained N-channel FinFETs with High-stress Nickel Silicide-Carbon Contacts and Integration with FUSI Metal Gate Technology”, Extended Abstracts of the 2007 International Conference on Solid State Devices and Materials, Tsukuba, 2007, pp. 872-873.